Alianças
by Nahimana C
Summary: É impossível para as pessoas viverem sozinhas, mesmo em um mundo em que nem todas as "pessoas" são humanas. Sejam elas feitas por quem é próximo ou quem está distante, quem conhecemos bem ou não, importante é que firmar alianças é necessário para sobreviver e prosperar.


**A** lianças

* * *

Uma pipa amarela riscou o céu e foi perdendo e perdendo a altitude enquanto se aproximava da praia. Quando estava quase vinte metros mar a dentro, simplesmente se fechou e deixou dois corpos caírem sobre a água levemente agitada. Ambos nadaram como puderam – afinal, a pipa precisava ser rebocada – até a margem.

— Isso foi refrescante! – Foi o que a moça disse ao deixar a água. Ela ria, mas parecia haver um leve tom de sarcasmo em sua voz. Os cabelos e a roupa ensopados de água salgada pareciam ter algo a ver com aquele humor um tanto ácido.

— Foi você mesma que disse que seria melhor pousar no mar, Zeel. – O rapaz que a acompanhava comentou com um riso displicente.

— Ah, mas com certeza foi melhor. A menos que você preferisse repetir aquela cena patética de nós dois rolando no chão em um pouso muito mal executado – respondeu com certa graça enquanto torcia os cabelos numa tentativa de secá-los.

Ele virou-se de costas, tentando ignorar o quanto as roupas dela estavam grudadas no corpo e aproveitando para torcer as próprias. No fundo, no entanto, só pensava no quão inútil era sua atitude, o sal não teria pena deles, ainda que conseguissem se secar um pouco. Resolver levar a conversa para algo mais relevante:

— Então… Eu não entendi metade do que você disse no caminho. Tem como resumir?

— Bem, resumindo, os Viajantes estavam relativamente perto daqui de Maris, uns dois dias a pé, em ritmo normal. Foi quando Perlain apareceu, dizendo que o Guardião do Cristal estava convocando todos nós. – Ela olhou para o céu com alguma atenção, como quem procura algo. – Ele solicitou que Ogden, como nosso líder e representante, estivesse lá o quanto antes e também que nos dispuséssemos a buscar você e mais um representante do povo de Rin. Mithren e Ogden foram para Maris, Perlain não quis ajuda para voltar, e eu e Thor voamos em direção a Rin para buscar vocês. Quanto ao resto, você mesmo sabe o que aconteceu.

— Nos encontraram começando a viagem para Maris. Lan abriu mão de vir pelo Jonn – e acrescentou quase para si mesmo –, honestamente, ela estava com medo de voar ou já está se sentindo cansada pela idade?! – Zeel deu de ombros, quem poderia saber? – Vocês tiraram na sorte quem levaria quem – olhou por cima dos ombros para ela, com um ar um pouco ofendido.

— Eu sinto muito, Rowan, mas você é muito mais leve e fácil de carregar. É lógico que disputaríamos por isso. E, como você pode notar, chegamos bem antes deles.

— Tanto faz – ainda ofendido. Ela riu e rolou os olhos. – Enfim, aqui estamos e eu ainda não sei ao certo o porquê.

— Bem, se alguém poderia saber, esse alguém seria você. Ninguém mais tem esse estranho, porém útil, compartilhamento de pensamentos com o Guardião. Se ele não te contou nada, imagine para nós… Já é a segunda vez que ele faz isso…

Eles esperaram mais uns minutos e logo uma pipa azul apareceu no céu. Aparentemente, Jonn tinha suas próprias ideias acerca de um pouso: ele saltou da pipa quando esta passou a quase dez metros do chão e, logo após isso, Thor conseguiu aterrissar sozinho e sem problemas.

— Você faria isso? – Zeel cochichou para Rowan. Ele não viu seu rosto, mas podia imaginar a cara que ela estava fazendo diante da cena, ele próprio achara muito estranho e intimidador. Em resposta à pergunta dela, apenas balançou uma negativa com a cabeça.

— Prontos? – Jonn perguntou.

Se pudessem mesmo escolher, os primeiros a chegar preferiam poder se livrar da salmoura, mas isso não era de fato uma escolha, havia sido apenas uma retórica. O Guardião do Cristal os esperava e, sem muito mais a dizer, encaminharam-se para os lugar onde ele vivia.

Encontraram Ogden e Mithren no salão antes dos aposentos do Guardião. Thor e Zeel correram até eles.

— Vocês já falaram com ele? – O rapaz perguntou.

— Não. Preferimos esperar por vocês. A pressa dele não era em ver um ou outro, senão não teria pedido que fôssemos buscá-los – Ogden respondeu, passando o olhar para os representantes de Rin.

– Temos permissão para entrar? – Jonn perguntou.

Antes que qualquer resposta viesse das pessoas ali presentes, a permissão veio de dentro das portas que os separavam de seu destino:

— Entrem. – E eles fizeram o que foi pedido.

A primeira coisa com a qual se depararam não foi, como esperavam, o próprio Guardião, mas com as costas de alguém: uma moça, não muito alta, vestida com uma capa longa, empunhando uma lança igualmente longa. Ela virou-se para eles quando passaram pela porta e puderam ver seu rosto, fino e longo. Os cabelos, escuros e levemente ondulados nas pontas, estavam presos.

Apesar de estar sozinha em meio a estranhos, ela não se intimidou e desatou a falar, sem dar chances a mais ninguém:

— Olá, pessoas desta terra. – Sustentou um sorriso aberto, mas moderado. – Eu estou viajando por seus mares com minha tripulação e pequena frota agora. Nós procuramos por criaturas descritas em lendas de meu prórprio país, quatro, para ser precisa. Sinto muito por ter tirado suas pessoas de seus lares, embora tenham me adiantada que alguns de vocês são nômades, e por estar as arrastando até a costa, mas eu preciso não só dos recursos que obtive com o povo da praia, quero dizer, a comida, bebida e tudo mais. Preciso de quem saiba navegar por essas águas, quem seja capaz de olhar para o céu e me dizer onde estou, seja forte para lutar, rápido no raciocínio. – Ela não parecia nem respirar entre as palavras. – Seu protetor gentilmente se ofereceu para chamá-los todos para ouvir meu apelo, minhas contrapartidas e decidirem se há alguém que corresponda a algumas dessas características e tenha disposição e espírito aventureiro para embarcar comigo.

— O que? Moça, você fala muito rápido! Eu nem sei se estou acompanhando tudo! – Jonn tentou cortá-la, mas, na verdade, ela nem escutou e apenas continuou:

— Eu garanto ser responsável por aqueles que aceitarem vir comigo. Eu mesma os protegerei, com a minha vida se necessário! Prometo trazê-los vivos de volta, custe o que custar. Além disso, em retribuição por sua valiosa ajuda, formaremos uma aliança: nossos portos e forjas estarão disponíveis a vocês. Trocas comerciais facilitadas, nossa costa sempre aberta para recebê-los e qualquer ajuda que precisarem. Vocês têm a minha palavra! E…

Antes que ela continuasse, Zeel se adiantou com rispidez, um pouco zonza com aquele falatório todo e sabedora de que os outros ouvintes não estavam em melhores condições que ela:

— Chega, por favor! Mas que coisa! Fique quieta um segundo para absorvemos o mínimo de informações!

A locutora pareceu surpresa um segundo. Refletiu enquanto as outras pessoas naquela sala recompunham os pensamentos, apreciando o silêncio. Ogden até mesmo afagou a cabeça da filha adotiva, certamente muito feliz por seu rompante ter calado a outra jovem, que, logo, sorriu de novo para eles:

— É, meus pais também reclamam disso. Creio que me empolguei um pouco. Eu não sou muito boa em missões diplomáticas, embora tenha que me acostumar com isso. Eu não consegui convencer ninguém no lugar em que passei antes, disseram que não era um bom momento, comentaram qualquer coisa sobre sair de uma guerra civil e…

— Vamos perdoar nossa convidada. Segundo me disse, ela não tem uma boa noite de sono há alguns dias – interveio o Guardião, gentilmente, porém fazendo questão de evitar que mais um extenso monólogo se iniciasse. – Bem, como ela lhes explicou, se é que conseguiram acompanhar tudo, ela veio solicitar nosso auxílio em sua busca. Seu pedido não é muito e ela não fez disso uma exigência, mas está disposta a nos recompensar muito bem por isso.

— Certo. É um belo resumo, mas… – Ogden começou, desviando o olhar do Guardião para a estrangeira. – Diga, querida, quem exatamente é você e como pode nos garantir tudo isso que prometeu? – Os demais concordaram com a pergunta.

— Oh, sim. Apresentações primeiro, ainda não me acostumei. – Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e, tomando fôlego como quem junta forças, respondeu: – Eu represento o apelo do povo e da terra de Deltora. Eu sou Anna de Del, primeira herdeira do trono de Deltora.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Alô e olá, você!

Eu nunca estive em um fandom tão pouco representado por brasileiros – e olha que eu estive em _Princess Tutu_! É curioso me sentir isolada. Enfim, como possivelmente, isso se eu tiver sorte, minha única leitora aqui será minha irmã, muito do que direi aqui será mais direcionado a ela.

Eu pensei em escrever por volta da semana passada, quando descobri que a autora da série em questão (Emily Rodda, créditos a ela) havia dado continuidade às tramas neste mundo (aquele que comporta Deltora e as cidades/países/terras que aparecem em _Rowan, o Guardião_ – segundo li, Rodda afirmou estarem todos no mesmo mundo). Eu li os livros dela (pelo menos a maioria dos que eu li) lá entre pré-adolescência e a adolescência e eles são, então, um amor antigo. Saber que ela escreveu mais reacendeu tanto esse amor quanto ligou minha raiva, já que, das duas novas séries dela, mesmo a que está completa não foi adquirida e muito menos traduzida em PT-BR (e, com o dólar ao preço que está, bem, eu não vou importar). Tudo isso para dizer: bem, se você quer ler uma história sobre temas que ninguém quis publicar, escreva você mesma. Foi o que eu fiz.

Eu deixei alguns (acho que dois) pontos "em aberto", digamos assim, para instigar a imaginação de qualquer possível pessoa que vier a ler (embora eu aceite leitores extraterrestres, assombrações e outras criaturas fantásticas numa boa). Enfim, encontre esses pontos se puder e preencha com o que te vier a cabeça (aliás, se alguém fizer isso de fato, eu gostaria de saber o que passou pelo indivíduo). Também me lembro de ter feito, se é que se pode chamar assim, um pequeno _easter egg_ , que tem relação com a última trama de _Deltora Quest_. Além disso, preferi seguir a grafia dos nomes como estava nos livros em PT-BR, mesmo que a editora tenha o péssimo hábito de não normatizar isso – se alguém leu _Deltora Quest_ com atenção, sabe do que eu estou falando. Escolha pessoal, não tem explicação. Aliás, também foi uma escolha não ter classificado isso como um _crossover_. Poderia ter sido, mas eu não quis...

O que de mais eu tenho a dizer é o seguinte: outra coisa que me motivou a escrever é que minha irmã deve fazer uma prova importante esse fim de semana. Eu não sei ela, que costuma ficar com o _zen_ mais tempo ligado que eu, mas eu estava uma pilha nessa época. Pensando nessa possibilidade, escrevi isso aqui para descontrair um pouco. Hoje nós moramos longe e eu não vou poder estar lá para dar um reforço positivo, tipo ver um filme e comer umas pipocas. Mas achei que essa poderia ser uma forma de compartilhar um momento mais "deboísta" com ela.

Espero que tenha sido proveitoso ;D! E espero também ter feito decentemente a revisão, mas alguma coisa sempre escapa!

Sem mais a declarar (até porque eu já escrevi outro texto em considerações finais),  
 _besitos!_


End file.
